Who wants to Be a Superhero? TNBC Edition
by Herodragongirl
Summary: After get hit by a storm, Jack, Sally, Mayor, Jackie, and Dr. Finklestein gets superpowers and need a likely hero to stop Oogie Boogie to save Hallweentown.
1. When is begins

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas!

Jackie F. Skellington, and Boxer the Dragon are my OC's

Chapter 1: Where it Begins

One stormy night in Halloweentown, Jack Skellington, and his friends was caught in the lightning storm, got hit by it, "Is everyone okay?" The Mayor said, as he looked at everyone, Jack Skellington, Sally, Jackie, and Dr. Finklestein got strucked, but except everyone.

That morning, Jack woke up floating in mid-air. Looked worried if he could get down, but suddenly his eye open really wide. "Whoa! What's This?" Jack said, he was thinking to do an air swim to get back down, but still floating. Luckily, Zero woke up saw Jack floating. "Zero! Did you notice I was flying?" Jack said, as he decided to fly around. "I believe I can fly!" he sang. "Wow! Am strong too?" Jack said as he lifts up his bed. "Looks like I became a superhero. I want to see how everyone is doing." Sally came in and gasped. "It looks like you not the only one that has superpowers." She said, "You see? I got my power too, I can turn invisible" as she roll her eyes and disappeared from air. "Whoa! Where did you go Sally?" Jack asked "I am right here, just being invisible. Did you get powers too?" She asked. Jack nodded and said, "I did when I woke up, you see, I woke up flying right out of my bed this morning, and got strength." One day Jackie woke up and start running. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" She said as she speed up across the room. "Wow Jackie! You too?" Jack asked as Jackie nodded "Gotta run!" Jack, Sally and Zero walked out and see what's going on. Dr. Finklestein are working on some research and something got into his mind "Oh boy! My brain is telling me something!" It turns out he got telegraphy and an object starts to levitate. "I did not know I got telekinesis?" as he opened the window, he saw Jack. "I did not know he got powers too?" he cried. "I want to see what he's doing." He said as he wheeled along, an invisible object bumped into him. "Hmm, who can that be that is invisible?" Dr. Finklestain asked as it turns out to be Sally. "Whoa, Sally I did not see you there! Let me guess, you have superpowers." Sally nodded and said. "Jack did too! Wait to you see him." As Dr. Finklestein go and see Jack Skellington, he's not there. "Here did he go?" Dr. Finklestein asked. When he's trying look for him he heard a voice. "Did you look in the sky?" the voice said. As Dr. Finklestein looked up, he saw someone flying. "Here I am flying in the sky." As Dr. Finklestein look up saw Jack Skellington does loop the loops, flips while mid-air. "How's the weather up here?" Sally said "Fine, just get used to flying." "We need to see the Mayor,"

As he looked at him, he turned into a rat. "It looks like he has superpowers. Did he have a rat for his superpower?" Jack said as the Mayor turned back into himself. "Oh you got superpowers too? Mayor said "Yes! I got mine first, I can fly, I got super strength, and invincible. For Sally, she turned invisible, Jackie got Super Speed and make earthquakes and Dr. Finklestein got telegraphy, and telekinesis. What about you?" Jack said. "Well I can turn to animals. Do you want to see?" Jack will see what animal the Mayor can turn into. First he turned into a turtle, an elephant, a bird, and a dragon. "I was going to turn into a dinosaur, but I'll save that for a very special time." Mayor said "Oh do you know what that means?" Jack asked "We became superheroes!"

….to be continued

Here are the powers that everyone gets

Jack: Flight, strength, invincibility, and super hearing

Sally: Invisibility

Jackie: Super speed, and Earthquake Manipulations

Dr. Finklestein: Telegraphy, and Telekinesis

Mayor: Shapeshifting into animals


	2. How do they get superpowers?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas!

Jackie F. Skellington, and Boxer the Dragon are my OC's

Chapter 2: How do they get superpowers?

Five friends produced superpowers how do they become superheroes. Jack Skellington and the crew are started to realize what cause them to have superpowers. "Remember that storm last night? Maybe we got hit by lightning and accidently got superpowers." Dr. Finklestein said, suddenly, a friendly dragon landed into Halloween town. "Hello Mr. Dragon! I haven't expected to have a dragon in Halloween town." As Jack Skellington talks to him, the dragon starts talking. "I am Boxer, the friendly dragon. I have come to see your powers." "I am Jack Skellington, and my ability is flying, super strength, super hearing, and I am invincible." "I am Sally, and I can turn invisible." Sally disappears into nothing. "I am Jackie, and I got super speed and create an earthquake." "I am the Mayor of Halloweentown, and I can turn to animals." "And I am Dr. Finklestein and I am telepathic and telekinetic. " Boxer is trying to ask something. "So you guys have the ability to fly, strength, shapeshifting, invincibility, hearing, invisibility, super speed, and create earthquakes. You guys make great superheroes. I also became a superhero too in a cool way. Just watch." As he snapped his fingers, as he burst into flames." "Whoa! Boxer is on fire!" Jack said, "That's one of the coolest powers I ever seen." "Thanks, I have an ability to set myself on fire without getting burnt. I called myself Fire Boxer." Jack looked at Sally and gives an idea. "Would you like to join us? We like to call us Halloweentown Squad." Boxer jumped as he shook the ground. "I would love to!"

As the sun went down, the Jack thought of the problem. "Guys, I have a feeling that there is a super villain on the loose and we got to stop him." He said. Jack flew over to the team. "We need to get our Superhero costumes to save lives." Jack said, "Good thinking Jack, I'll make you guys some." Sally said. Sally is making a costume for Jack, Jackie, Mayor, Dr. Finklestein, Boxer, and herself and tries them on. "These fit perfect, and these things stretch!" Jack said. They show off their superhero outfits. "That should do it! Now we have to figure out who's our super villain is!

Chapter 2 is done!

Herodragongirl: Are you excited that Boxer the Dragon just made an appearance?

Jack: Yes! Fans wants to know who's Boxer?

Herodragongirl: He's my OC, if everyone wants so see my signature they can.

Boxer: Can't Wait what's happens next!


End file.
